I've Got You Under My Skin!
by Master Ryo-Oh-Ki
Summary: Kagome gave birth to a baby girl named Ryoki, then all of them get drunk, and Kagome gets pregnant from Miroku!


**I've Got You...Under My Skin!**

This story is about what would happen if you have done the wrong thing. Good things lead to bad things, bad things lead to good things.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Kagome holds Inuyasha's hand as she gives one more push and the baby popped out. She drops her head onto the pillow and tiny wails could be heard. Kagome is sweaty and happy and Inuyasha is happy also. Inuyasha cuts the cord and holds the baby. Her family is waiting in the hospital waiting room. Dr. Mitoshi takes the baby away from Inuyasha and wraps it,"Tis a girl." "Let's name is Ryoki, after the park where you proposed to me, Inuyasha." Kagome takes slow deep breaths as she watches Inuyasha hold the little baby. The little baby had ears and had a bit of black hair. Inuyasha smiled as it cried and handed it to Kagome,"She's beautiful..." Kagome rocks little Ryoki.

Hours later, they came home with Kagome's family. Ms.Higurashi kept hugging Kagome and cried tears of joy. Kagome carried Ryoki and went inside the well with Inuyasha. As they headed to the village, Kagome stopped and thought for a moment,"Inuyasha...how do you think they'll react, once they see Ryoki? We haven't been there since Miroku and Sango have gotten married..which was 9 months ago! When I found out I was pregnant!" Inuyasha finally came to thought,"Yeah..I know. Maybe they'll be happy. It's impossible that they wouldn't." Kagome grinned,"Yeah." Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist and headed to the village.

Sango and Miroku sat next together. Miroku looked at Sango. Sango looked at Miroku.

"Sango, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Miroku."

_As Miroku and Sango got closer and closer to each other..._

"Hey 'yall!" Inuyasha screamed as he got in the middle of Sango and Miroku. Kagome went to Inuyasha and the others and showed them Ryoki,"Ummm...surprise..?" Sango and Miroku's eyes grew wider as they stared at the little child.

"Awww...she's so cute!" Sango keep touching Ryoki's ears.

"Yeah!" Miroku smiled.

Kagome put Ryoki in a little portable crib she brang with her,"Here you go. Now rest up." Kagome smiled and ran to Inuyasha,"Inuyasha! Ryoki is asleep already!" "Great! Now let's party!" Inuyasha screamed out loud while dancing around like a fool.

Kaede came out and in her hands, she had bottles of beer, and glasses.

"Ummm..I can't drink..I just had a baby you know.." Kagome looked at Kaede then exchanged looks with Inuyasha.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha got pissed off at Kaede.

Kaede checked the alchohol,"It's completely safe. Trust me."

Kagome faced Kaede, watching her pouring the beer into a glass and handing it to Kagome,"Here, child."

Kagome slowly drank it and smiled,"Hmm..not bad!"

"Ok! Now let's get this partay goin' on!" Inuyasha poured the beer into 3 glasses and refilled Kagome's,"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" He screamed out loud and began to devour the liquor. Miroku and Inuyasha shared the beer bottle and took turns drinking half of it. They got too drunk. Kagome and Sango were watching them get drunk and got a little jealous and took the beer bottle away and took turns drinking half of it also.They were all drunk..that they cut the "partay" short. Miroku and Kagome accediantally went into the same hut and slept in the same bed, while Inuyasha was busy throwing up and Sango talking to a tree.

The next morning

Miroku and Kagome got out of the hut. Kagome was smiling and laughing about what they did in the hut. Miroku was speechless and happy at the same time, though. Kagome walked to Inuyasha all messed up,"Inu-Inu-Inuyasha...hiccup...I have to--" She runs to Kaede to see what's wrong,"I feel sick..and I have sharp pains in my stomach." Kaede took Kagome's hand and dragged her into her hut.

"Lady Kagome, ye have child."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. She thought about what happened in the hut,"Oh..crap."

"I'll be outside." Kaede opened the hut door and headed outside.

_Oh..no...how am I going to tell Inuyasha...?_

Kagome headed outside and pulled Inuyasha inside their hut,"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something."

Inuyasha turned toward Kagome,"Yeah?"

Kagome bit her lip,"Inuyasha...I'm pregnant!"

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand,"I am glad you told me, Kagome."

"Huh?" Kagome was relived she told Inuyasha.

"I am ok with that. Why do you think I let you have our little Ryoki? It be better if we had more pups."

Kagome smiled,"Yeah, 'cause, I am having twins."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome and smiled,"Thank you, Kagome."

**Chapter 2: Battle of Death**

Kagome told everyone the news,"...And...I have to have the babies here."

Inuyasha went to the well and waited for Kagome,"Where is she?" Kagome was actually on her way, with Ryoki. Yokai was with Kouga holding each other's hands. Yokai ran to Inuyasha holding Kouga,"Hi, Inuyasha! I heard you and Kagome had a baby girl!" Inuyasha nodded and grinned,"Yep." Kouga looked at Yokai then at Inuyasha,"Me and Yokai aren't ready for that responsibility." Inuyasha folded his arms and whispered to himself,"Yeah...you got that right..." Kouga looked at Inuyasha,"Excuse me? Did you say something?" "Oh nothing." Kouga and Yokai headed to the pond, and Yokai waved goodbye,"See ya, Inuyasha!" They walked away. Kagome arrived in the nick of time, holding little Ryoki in her arms,"Inuyasha, I'm sorry I'm late. I had to change Ryoki's diaper. You said you needed to tell me something? Is that why you asked me to come here?" Inuyasha leaned onto the well,"I thought having pups was fun and easy, but now--" Kagome sat next to Inuyasha while she fed Ryoki,"Now...what?" "More diapers...more crying..." "I thought you were ok with this, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked down at his feet,"I am just unsure this time.." It was going to be a tough pregnancy for Kagome, knowing Inuyasha wasn't or_ even _trying to be a little supportive. She placed a hand on her flat stomach,"Inuyasha..." He went to Kagome and hugged her,"I may be unsure, but I'll try to be a supporting father to these babies." "Thanks, Inuyasha."

Kaede, Inuyasha, and Kagome went inside Kaede's hut for a birthing class. Kagome leaned onto his chest as she put up her legs, and took deep breaths. Inuyasha held Kagome under her arms. Kaede looked and smiled at the two,"That's it for today." They headed outside where Shippou was. Kagome looked at him with a smile,"Hi, Shippou!" Kagome waved and headed toward the hut with Inuyasha for some rest.

Naraku's Hideout

"As soon as she gives birth, I will kidnap Kagome and lure Inuyasha into my trap!" Naraku walked out of the shadows with a knife in his hand.

Back at the Village, Nine Months Later

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror with a hand on top of her pregnant stomach. Inuyasha came and hugged her from behind placing his hand on top of hers,"You have one week until the due-date." "I'm ready, Inu--" Suddenly she felt her water bursting in her stomach,"Oh..ouch! Inuyasha, my water broke!" Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. He carried Kagome to their hut to deliver her babies.

"Ok, when you feel a contraction, push as hard as you can, ok?" Inuyasha smiled. Kagome screamed as the contractions grew,"OK!" Kagome pushed hard and hard. Then loud thumps could be heard. It was Naraku! He appeared with Inuyasha's tesusaiga,"You left this outside my friend, thought I could use it." Kagome lifted her head up and saw Naraku fighting Inuyasha. Kagome felt a great contraction and pushed hard again. After that one, it grew and grew! Inuyasha used his wind scar and attacked Naraku. Naraku regained conscientioness and grabbed Kagome.

Back at Naraku's hideout

"C'mon, one more push." Kagome pushed and her first baby came out. "You are having twins, yeah, I know." Then, Kagome felt worser contractions and pushed and pushed until her face turned red.

9 hours later

"One last and final push." Naraku looked under and saw the baby slide out. He cut the cord and placed it with the other babies she had. That made it 7 babies. Who would be able to have 7? She thought she was having twins..Kagome was covered in sweat, she was pale, and her face was red, from all that pushing she did. Since she was married to a half demon, she was a Youkai Demon, meaning she can have as many kids as she wants.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha arrived to save Kagome. They found her on an operating table. She was sweaty, red, pale and trails of blood that ran down her legs. Inuyasha ran to Naraku and stabbed his wooden sword into Naraku's heart,"Wow. I could've done that before.." He and the others ran to Kagome. Kagome slightly opened her eyes, while breathing deep and slow,"Inuyasha..our babies are over there.." Inuyasha looked at Kagome,"Kagome, you are pale...and bloody..I'm so sorry I let this happen to you..." Inuyasha falls onto his knees begging for mercy. Kagome smiles,"..It's ok, Inuyasha." Naraku lifts up his hand and picks up his knife, and threw it toward Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, watch out!" Inuyasha turned back and dodged it...then...it hit Kagome in the chest,"Ahhhh..." "No! God..god dammit!" Inuyasha cries and hugs Kagome,"Kagome.." Sango hugs Miroku and cries,"Miroku..she's.." Miroku holds Sango tight and shares each other's tears,"I know.."

**Meanwhile...**

Inuyasha carries the babies into where Kagome placed Ryoki,"Here you go little ones..your mother would be so happy seeing you smile..and...cry..or be able to say mommy or daddy..." Inuyasha picked up Ryoki and rocked her. He hummed a lullybuy Kagome always sings when she puts Ryoki to sleep. He kisses them all goodnight and heads to the center of the village where they buried Kagome. He kneels down and prays, then he places a bouquet of flowers near her tombstone,"I love you Kagome. Remember...no matter what happens...no matter what drifts us apart...especially death and jealousy, we'll never ever forget each other, and our love will always be with each other...goodbye, Kagome...I love you.." He stands up, and wipes the tears that ran down his face.

9 months later

"...Oh, Miroku...I think my water just broke!" Sango squeezed her round swollen stomach. Miroku carried her onto the bed and helped her with the delivery. Inuyasha ran in and helped too. Then loud thumps could be heard,"Oh...no.." Sango pushed, then lifted up her head seeing Naraku coming. Miroku ignored it and kept helping Sango with her delivery. "Oh...damn...just like when Kagome gave birth.." Inuyasha pouted and ran toward Naraku,

**_"Here we go again!"_**

_**To Be Continued!**_


End file.
